


Chibi - 2010-05-12 - Multiple Choice

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If John's hair : Pineapple, then Rodney's :</p><p>A) Egg, B) Kiwi, C) Coconut, D) Carambola</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2010-05-12 - Multiple Choice




End file.
